The little mermaid and the ice prince1
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: The devoted ice prince aegir comes home to a very pleasant surprise frm his wife and PA... Total smut! Please review!


Devoted ice prince aegir

My name is aegir, I am the god of the North Sea, while it may seem barren and cold, since my wife the beautiful mermaid ran came to live with me, the sea has been warm beneath the ice floes and the people have never been happier. I came back "home" from a long trip protecting the border and found a very different surprise waiting for me on the huge luxurious silken and furred bed me and my wife shared. But instead I found her and our PA zephyr on my bed making out waiting for me, my wife is about 6 foot, he has porcelain skin, black red hair, blue eyes huge breasts and the longest legs, all of her was wrapped up in a strip of cerise silk, zephyr was a shorter goddess at about 5'10 she had a mane of wild white hair, milk white skin,mbright blue eyes and well developed knockers, she was wearing a strip of blue silk only. I stood at about seven and a half feet tall, I have darkly tanned skin, my hair is solid white in a spiky Mohawk, I'm 290 pounds of solid muscle, I'm not hung like a horse horses are hung like me. I was only wearing a tanned leather loin cloth and shorts,greaves, a gauntlet on my sword arm and a leather strap across my beautiful chest and abs to hold my sword across my back. I looked down at the two beauties n my bed, I quickly let my sword drop and knelt at the edge as they gave me those wolf looks, they sat up and my wife got on her knees to kiss me, 'welcome back honey, I've been so lonely without you for these last few days so I thought a little fun was in order." She slid down next to liberata and they buried they're faces in my crotch they rubbed they're cheeks against my tightly bound package, I let a moan tear from my throat, I was so hard and wet it wasn't funny, ran began licking little circles around my navel trailing it dwn my Snow White happy trail before they finally they stripped me of my fur lined shorts, and the finaly the strip of cloth binding my godhood. It's sprang up at its glorious eleven inches, nearly slapping them, it was an even deeper tan than the rest of my body, finaly two small mouths found they're way to it, licking ad sucking all over,ran finally opened her mouth and took the head in, I moaned as she sucked with all her might as zephyr moved down and started nipping licking and sucking at my tennis ball sized balls, I moaned as ran slid all the way down my shaft, it was all perfect but too much I couldn't hold back my wife and assistant pulled back just as I was coming so I jizzed my godly load all over they're faces and breasts, the began to lick it off of each other and I grinned, now that we were all naked it was time for some more fun. I buried my face in my wife's honey sweet cunt, licking her folds and nibbling her clit, she cried out as she began doing the same to zephyr who was alternating between sucking my cock and licking my hole, ran was the first to cum, I hardly even had to touch her bounteous tits before I felt her contracting, zephyr was next and I followed quickly with my second orgasm, I am a god after all, multiple orgasms are a necessity. We did this for quite some time until we had done every combination and our bellies and mouths were full of spunk and juice. Next I laid the girls side by side and alternated eating them out while they made out, a few dozen more orgasms each soon plowed and the were practically frothing at the mouths for my D, the laid me down and Rin got between my legs, my raging hard on was still sopping wet I was expecting her to mount me already but instead I found myself getting tit fucked,damn I loved squeezing those things and nipping and sucking and biting, but once again damn those were soft! I watched at my cock dissapeared between them then reappeared, it was so good, and so hot, he put her head over the tip of my cook as I came and caught it all, finally it was time, I told her and zephyr to lay down, zephyr on the bottom,

I lifted rans legs over my thighs and thrusted my clock between the two cunts one atop the other, we were all crying out, finally I buried my cock in ran and exploded, we all settled down into sleep, I'm going to have to guard the border more often


End file.
